Paroles
by Phloeme
Summary: Inspiré de ma fic "Regards", mais cette fois, appliqué aux paroles que l'on peut entendre. C'est en même temps une réponse à cette fic. Gaara aime les hommes, et ce n'est pas un fait caché. Mais comment réagira-t-il face aux paroles qu'il entend constamment ?


**Rating** : M

 **Disclaime** : Gaara est un personnage de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bêta** : Norellenilia

 **Note** : Le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Les propos peuvent être (et sont) durs. Certaines situations peuvent rappeler des situations réelles. Et pour cause, beaucoup de situations m'ont été inspirées par ce que j'ai vécu (ainsi que d'autres) suite à la libération de l'homophobie à partir de 2012/2013. Ce texte m'a été aussi inspiré par _Regards_ et la désillusion que j'ai subi après. En espérant que ce texte plus plaise quand même. ^^

* * *

« Tafiole ! », « Pédale ! », « Folle ! », « Raclure ! », « Conte-nature ! », « Crève ! ». C'est sous ces doux mots que Gaara avançait dans la rue. Il était pourtant seul, ce jour-ci. Mais les gens commençaient à le connaître. Oh, les mots n'étaient pas prononcés très fort, et plus il en entendait, plus il souriait, mais, au fond, cela lui faisait mal. Il le cachait, bien sûr. Aux gens, à son entourage et à sa moitié, voire à lui-même. Mais parfois, quand il y repensait, il avait mal. Mal à son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait droit à ces mots. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, aussi bien aux yeux de la loi qu'aux yeux de sa conscience. Pourtant, il y avait ces mots, ces paroles, ces insultes. Pourquoi ?

Il voyait des gens comme lui tomber à une vitesse folle. Suicides, agressions, meurtres, harcèlements... Tout était bon pour les faire se sentir mal. Gaara ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

Un jour, un ami était venu le voir en pleurs. Il avait mal au dos, aux bras, aux jambes, au visage, à la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ce dernier était entièrement recouvert de bleus. Il s'était fait acculer dans la rue et s'est fait passer à tabac dans les règles de l'art sans que personne n'intervienne. Les passants détournaient le regard. Gaara l'a forcé à aller voir la police pour déposer plainte. Ils se sont retrouvés devant un mur de dédain. Les policiers ont pris quelques photos pour le dossier sous les menaces de Gaara, puis ils l'ont déposé sur un énorme tas. Quand ils partirent, Gaara s'est retourné pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il ne put voir qu'un policier prendre le dossier et le mettre directement dans la poubelle. Pourquoi donc ce dédain institutionnalisé ?

Gaara fut soldat. Un bon soldat. Il avait toujours obéi aux ordres et était un excellent sniper. On lui avait promis de le monter en grade et de lui donner la possibilité de former les plus jeunes recrues. Mais un jour, avant que ces promesses ne se réalisent, on le vira sous un prétexte fumeux, sans pension, sans rien. Après ça, il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver un emploi. Pourquoi ?

« Dérangé sexuel ! », « Pédophile ! », « Monstre ! », « Pervers !», « Dégage !», « Ils ont de la chance qu'on les tolère ! ». Cette fois-ci, il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Les regards étaient haineux sur lui et sa moitié. Il voulait rentrer, s'isoler de ce monde injuste. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Et pourtant les gens le haïssaient. Pourquoi ?

Il s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain depuis un bout de temps. Ses amis essayaient d'en ouvrir la porte. Ils criaient, menaçaient. Ils la défoncèrent. Il s'était simplement endormi dans son bain, mais le bruit de la porte qui se cassa l'avait réveillé en sursaut, manquant de le faire se noyer. Ses amis l'engueulèrent pour la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue. Tout ça parce qu'il avait un coup de blues et qu'il s'était endormi dans l'eau. Alors, si ses amis tenaient tant à lui, pourquoi certains lui disaient qu'il donnait une mauvaise image de sa communauté quand, par ras-le-bol, il se mettait à remettre les gens à leur place avec colère et qu'il devait arrêter ?

À cause de la pression, sa moitié commença à se replier sur elle-même. Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à remonter la pente, à se reconstruire. Mais les idées noires étaient trop fortes, tout comme la pression sociale. Il perdit son amour un soir d'automne. Dévasté par le chagrin, il ne sortit pas de son appartement durant de longs jours. La première fois fut pour aller à l'enterrement. L'officiant fut extrêmement évasif, bâclant la cérémonie. Les passants furent, là encore, méprisants, insultants. Il entendit une personne rire. S'ensuivit une tomate qui lui arriva sur la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens pouvaient être aussi méchants, insultants et immoraux.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, sous couvert de la liberté d'expression, des personnes se permettaient de devenir irrespectueuses et immorales. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lorsqu'on rappelait à ces personnes qu'ils ont en face d'eux des êtres humains, ils criaient à la censure et à la police de la pensée. Gaara ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu passer d'un monde à peu près correct, avec ses défauts quand même, à cet enfer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ceux qui était différents de la norme devaient servir de bouc-émissaire. Il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'étaient ces normes, car de son point de vue, tout le monde avait ses différences, mais aussi ses ressemblances. Il ne comprenait plus ce monde qui lui avait pris son âme sœur et qui ne voulait même pas lui permettre de faire son deuil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des jeunes, mais aussi des moins jeunes, mouraient car ils étaient homo/trans/roux/gros/végé/maigres/d'une autre religion/non binaire/refusant de vivre ce que la société voulait pour eux.

Il se souvenait comment le changement s'était passé. Doucement, touche par touche, de façon insidieuse. En acceptant et en mettant dans la norme des choses qui étaient limites mais correctes. En déplaçant la limite de ce qui est acceptable et de ce qui ne l'est pas. En utilisant des méthodes de manipulations de base, en se positionnant en tant que victimes alors que ce sont les bourreaux. À frapper mentalement, pas très fort, mais de façon répétée. Pourquoi les personnes qui pouvaient arrêter ça n'ont rien fait ?

Ce soir-là, Gaara eut mal à la tête, à cause de la tristesse, des larmes qui coulaient presque non stop, des réflexions qu'il avait dû subir et de ses propres pensées durant cette soirée de veillée. Il se dirigea vers sa pharmacie pour prendre quelque chose. Il avait besoin de se changer les esprits. Ses amis le virent prendre la voiture pour aller se promener dans un endroit au calme, seul.

Il ne fut jamais retrouvé.


End file.
